Paper Houses
by kc creation
Summary: Ciel seeks comfort from his demon butler in his own stubborn way. Sebastian muses on how small his master really is. Very slight Sebastian/Ciel


**Paper Houses**

Ciel's small chest rose and fell gently as his butler's skilled fingers worked the glossy buttons of his bed shirt. The young teen yawned tiredly, catching the noise in a pale, dainty hand as the demon smoothed out the creases in the material, brushing gloved fingers over milky thighs unnoticed.

The thirteen year old stared down at him with squinted eyes, face clouded with exhaustion, his constant scowl slipping as the need to sleep overtook the need to appear strong in front of his servant.

The quiet pitter patter of Ciel's tiny feet against the hardwood floor was not missed by the demon as the teen pulled himself into the bed that Sebastian had thought time and time again was entirely too large for a boy so small.

He smirked, pulling the thick blankets over his master's slight figure, fluffing the pillows before allowing the boy to lay his head down.

Almost instantly, it seemed that Ciel was asleep, and the butler felt his smirk melt into something soft, gentler, as he allowed himself to watch his master sleep. Arthur Wordsmith had indeed been correct when he'd mentioned that the thirteen-year-old looked more like himself and less like The Queen's Watchdog when he was asleep.

Sebastian shook his head, grimacing as his overgrown bangs tickled his cheeks. Both he and the young master needed to get their hair cut. Ciel was feminine enough as it was.

He turned to leave the master's room, lifting the single candlestick from the bedside table to light his way, but stopped as he felt a gentle tug at his shirtsleeve.

The young Earl's mismatched eyes glared up at him through thick lashed, lips pursed and cheeks flushed.

"Sebastian."

He drew out softly, voice raw and shaky.

The butler set down the candle quietly, crouching down to meet the teen's unguarded eyes.

"Yes, my lord?" He smiled as gently as he could muster, trying to ignore the golden glow of the candlelight against his master's porcelain skin, and the way it made him look like an angel.

"It's all… paper."

The Earl whispered in his heartbreaking tone, clutching tightly to his butler's sleeve as if it were his lifeline. The firelight danced within the shadows of his eyes, mirroring the apparent fret that had taken over his half-asleep thoughts.

"I don't-"

Sebastian began, only to be cut off rather rudely by the younger male.

"None of it is worth anything… it's all so... fragile."

His whispered words echoed throughout the giant room. Brows drawn, fist shaking in the material of the demon's shirt, he looked extremely small in the giant bed. _Way too young, way too lonely._

"This house… it's a paper house… Everything I own could be taken from me in the blink of an eye. It's happened before, it happened-"

His words were silenced by Sebastian's finger against his quivering lips. The demon's smile was that of a parent, so like Ciel's father's but oh-so different.

"My lord, you didn't have me to protect you back then, remember? Have I not promised that I would be there for you until the very end?"

Ciel swallowed thickly, eyelids nearly falling in his exhaustion. He fought back a yawn as he nodded, releasing the butler's sleeve and turning away.

"Well then," He muttered darkly. "You had better keep that promise."

The demon chuckled, picking up his candle and making his way to the door.

"I intend to."

The Earl made no indication that he'd heard him, bony shoulders shifting as the teen breathed. He still looked so small in that giant bed.

"Goodnight, my lord."

The door clicked closed softly, Sebastian's laughter muffled through the thick wood.

_Fin._

_It's not fantastic, but the plot has been begging to be written since I started reading Kuroshitsuji a few weeks ago. Ciel is just such an interesting character: So young and fragile but so cold and calculating. _

_All of the characters in the manga are so well thought through. For someone aspiring to work in the psychology field, it's absolutely wonderful!_

_Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
